A Blizzard on the Horizon
by ElizavetaH213
Summary: Shion is lonely in her new life away from Astraea until Chikaru coincidentally swoops in and saves her. But just when things are looking up for her, a rich and powerful stranger crashes into Shion's life to send it crumbling. However, Shion and Chikaru are not as fragile as they may seem. ShionxChikaru ShizumaxNagisa, TamaoxMiyuki, TsubomixYaya. I hope you like it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The blaring of the alarm clock echoed through the sparse room. The sleeping form on the bed groaned and rolled over in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

After taking a moment to realize that the alarm clock had to be stopped the tightly sheet clad figure leaned over to halt its noisy tyranny. Too bad that the edge of the bed had been just that; The edge. An edge which the figure accidentally rolled off of to thud loudly on the floor, strawberry blonde hair and sheets in a tangle.

With her night dress in a mess and the alarm still bleeping she hoisted herself to her feet, kicking angrily at the sheets to untangle herself.

She practically slammed the "stop" button on the annoying digital time piece before stomping off into the bathroom for a shower, all the while mumbling about "damn gravity" and how alarm clocks were much like Nazis: they exterminated any possibility of extra sleep but without the toxic gas and death camps.

"I shouldn't make such jokes" Shion, former Spica student council president, mused to herself.

She turned on the shower, sighing contentedly as the warm water trickled over her twenty-two year old body.

It wasn't surprising that she caught quite a few men and even women staring at her. But they never approached her to exchange words. She was too aloof and intimidating.

Even when her family had lost quite a lot of money and even more pride no one dared to even chat with her at work or anywhere else. All of her classmates from Astraea Hill now led lives of their own and the past was all but forgotten.

She sighed again but for a different reason this time.

"Since when did being alone bother me so much?"

XXXXXX

The Minamoto Bakery was only a week old and had had its grand opening yesterday.

Despite it being her idea, Chikaru's father and mother were helping her run the bakery until she found actual employees.

It was already closing time of the second day but quite a few customers had to be attended to. As she set about getting bread and cakes for the last occupants of the line Chikaru smiled to herself.

It had only been four months since she had started putting her dreams last few details into action. It had only been two days since the grand opening and the bakery was already a success.

After finally locking the door behind her, Chikaru was off on her way, homeward bound at a leisurely pace. But as she spared a glance at her watch while passing under a streetlamp her slight smile was quickly replaced by the tiniest of frowns.

"I missed it" She said quietly, referring to the new cooking show that she had pegged as her current favorite.

Deciding it would be nonsense to cry over spilt milk, she admired the streets and its people for a moment, raven locks swaying in the slight breeze. She had moved to Kyoto just recently and the quiet parts of the city held her interest.

Just as she was rounding a corner to short cut to her favorite coffee shop someone barreled into her sending her to the ground.

She landed straight on her buttocks. The person who ran into her landed on all fours and was hovering above her.

Startled, she looked past the trailing strawberry blonde locks and generous chest up into violet eyes that also spoke of sudden shock.

The raven haired young woman felt her eyes widen when she realized the identity of her accidental assaulter.

"Shion-chan?"

Her surprise was mirrored in the amethyst eyes of the blonde.

"Chikaru-san?"

XXXXXX

Shion had never expected she would see anyone from Astraea Hill again let alone the plucky Lulim student council president.

She merely had been brooding over yet another lonely day and walking at an irrational pace (considering traffic in the city) when she had slammed into the poor woman.

Now she simply hung there over Chikaru slowly recovering from her earlier shock. The other woman apparently didn't mind. She just lay there, still staring but not so open mouthed as Shion.

"Um, Shion-chan?" The soft spoken words broke the strawberry blonde out of her frozen state.

"Are you okay?" Chikaru asked quietly

The spican practically leapt to her feet and sputtered a long string of apologies while she helped the woman to her feet.

She held up a hand, a silent request for Shion to stop speaking.

"It's alright, Shion-chan." She paused to smile "It really is a joy to see you again"

The blonde couldn't help but blush at those honest words.

"It's nice to see you too"

Chikaru smiled knowingly. She could practically feel her lonely situation

"If you'd like, I was just about to head to my favorite café when I ran into you."

At this the spican nodded, still a little shocked.

She grabbed Shion's hand gently and began to lead her back the way she had come.

"They have the cutest maid outfits" the raven haired girl said cheerfully

"W-Where exactly are we going? I mean… I know, coffee shop but…"

Chikaru merely looked at Shion and smiled in that enigmatic way of hers.

"You'll see"

XXXXXX

So there they sat in that adorable maid café.

After a cute waitress with shelf bangs had taken their orders Shion and Chikaru made to catch up.

"How have you been, Shion-chan?"

The spican then took a breath and somewhat lied.

"I'm fine. I just moved out here half a year ago and it's pretty nice" She said half truthfully. "And you?"

"I'm doing alright as well. I just moved into my new apartment here last month." She smiled despite seeing through Shion's half truth.

Right then the waitress showed up with their orders: A lemon tea for Shion and a green tea with small cookies for Chikaru. _Of course one as playful as her would have such cute cookies with her tea_, the spican thought, amused.

"Thank you" They said simultaneously before sharing a look. The raven haired woman giggled while the blond merely smiled. And she smiled right on through the next hour and a half the two spent catching up.

She was surprised at her own behavior. She and Chikaru had been childhood friends and had talked quite a bit during their time at Astraea but never had she felt so relaxed and happy. It was relieving. Like a gentle rain after a long drought.

Chikaru was also alittle surprised. Shion had been so proud and intimidating when she had been on the council. She started heated fights with Miator's student council president, Miyuki, on a daily basis. Maybe even for fun.

_Where did all that feisty possessive pride go to?_, She thought somewhat disappointed as they were exited the café.

Just as they stepped out of the door they were greeted with the sight of a few young men ranging from cocky looking to down right inebriated.

They leered at Shion and Chikaru predatorily. The raven haired woman saw her friend tense and sat back for the imminent tongue lashing.

"Hey hey, pretty ladies" One boy said with a smirk.

Another with spiky black hair and a clean face picked up his flirty tone,

"Would you care to accompany us and go dancing?"

At this Shion glared and spat out an obvious negative.

The boys visibly jumped at her reply but they weren't giving up yet. A boy with dirty blond hair turned to Chikaru.

"How about you gorgeous? Want to dance with us?"

Just as she was about to reply with a no, Shion stepped between her and the group of boys, arms crossed threateningly.

"My friend isn't going with you either. Thank you."

The idiots still persisted.

"C'mon we know you want a piece of this. No girl can resist my charm" The fair-haired one said cockily, gesturing to his body.

The spican scoffed loudly.

"You think you little peach-fuzz faced brats are mature enough for us? What are you? Seventeen? That and you're about as sexually attractive as a bunch of adolescent mole rats. Bye." Shion said fiercely before grabbing Chikaru's hand and walking away.

The boys sat there stunned. No female had ever shot them down so spitefully before.

"Oh and hey!" The blonde called over her shoulder to the boys who glared at her, "There are women who can resist your 'manly charms'. They're called lesbians!" She shouted before she held up the hand intertwined with Chikaru's. She then walked away leaving the boys near aneurysm.

Only when they had walked a ways to her apartment did Shion stop and remember where she was.

"Ara, looks like you haven't changed much at all, Shion-chan" the raven aired girl mused.

"I apologize" the blonde said softly.

Chikaru simply smiled. "For?"

"I did not mean to imply such a thing" the spican replied holding up their hands and untangling their fingers.

At this the plucky girl giggled.

"Shion-chan is so silly"

The blonde just stood there looking confused.

Chikaru shook her head and smiled mysteriously before asking Shion to walk her home.

The spican said yes without a thought, smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shion sat on her bed ready to turn in for the night she thought upon the evening's events with mild shock. She hadn't seen Chikaru in years, hadn't spent time with her in nearly a decade and all of a sudden they were instantly best friends again?

Somehow that didn't make sense. She wanted to be friends with Chikaru again. For some reason the raven haired woman could quell her usually moody and proud nature. But why?

Soon she found herself pacing back and forth.

_Why? Why? This doesn't make sense! _The blonde fell back on her bed with a frustrated noise.

"Why does it bother me so much?" She said softly to the empty room.

As expected she received no answer. Sighing she laid down under the covers before switching off her bedside lamp, blaming her strange outburst on tiredness.

"I really need to stop talking to myself"

XXXXXX

Despite Shion's inner turmoil, the two met again on their next day off: Friday. And once or twice every week in the two months before that day.

There were many things to do on a Friday and Shion found that she chucked all doubt and nervousness to the side when with Chikaru. It was like the world was nothing but her smile and gentle voice.

So during the movie they were watching, the blonde couldn't help but ignore the giant screen to glance and sometimes stare at the beautiful raven haired girl beside her. She couldn't help but smile when she laughed at the comedy on the screen.

Shion was having the time of her life just watching her former best friend smile and laugh, that is, until Chikaru caught her staring. This in turn caused both women to blush.

"Uh…" _Great Shion. Just keep making unintelligent sounds. That'll definitely make her like you._

Chikaru, however, was more concerned with her friend's sudden pallor.

"Shion-chan, are you okay?"

Feeling bad for making the cheery woman worry the spican forced a smile.

"Yeah"

Still not convinced, the raven haired woman turned back to the screen only to find that the credits were rolling.

_Were we so in our own world that we hadn't noticed at all?_ Chikaru mused in her head with a smile. People had already started leaving and were being quite noisy talking and throwing their leftover drinks and snacks away.

"Looks like we have missed the ending Shion-chan"

Realizing that this was apparently her fault the spican was quick to apologize.

"No. It's okay. It'll be more fun this way." At this Shion raised a honey-blonde eyebrow causing Chikaru to giggle.

"Now we can make up the ending ourselves!" She said excitedly after they had exited the theater.

Shion still wasn't really catching on and so the eyebrow stayed.

"Like because that guy with the mustache was supposed to kill Mr. Baker-", her energetic rant was cut off by a slightly horrified blonde.

"Whoa there. Killing? I thought that movie was supposed to be a comedy."

Dark locks swayed when the other girl nodded with an innocent smile.

"It was" The smile twisted into a smirk "Well for me it was. Other people were screaming though."

The blonde made no comment.

Her smirk was then turned into a sort of confused pout.

"Weren't you watching the movie?"

Shion fidgeted nervously as they made their way to a nearby park.

"Not really. Iwastoobusypayingattentionto you…" the blonde confessed near incoherently hoping the other woman wouldn't catch much before hurriedly sitting down on a bench.

"What?" Shion breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't caught on. Chikaru sat down beside her before staring at her a little. Then her eyes suddenly lit up with understanding.

"Ah. This has something to do with you staring at me, right?" _The ex-Lulim president is very good at putting the pieces together, _Shion thought fearfully.

_Oh no. What if she finds out I love her?!_

The spican could only stare at the ground and blush while fidgeting. In the time since they had met up Shion had developed quite a crush on Chikaru that had, slowly but surely, strengthened each time they seen each other.

"Does Shion-chan have a crush on me?" Chikaru grinned like a Cheshire cat.

The blonde sucked in an audible breath suddenly realizing that if she were to find out the truth it could ruin their rediscovered friendship in a heartbeat.

"No." she replied weakly

"Ah. But Chikaru thinks she does." The other woman sing-songed leaning closer, smiling all the while.

"No. I don't. Because if I did it would ruin our friendship." Shion said hotly, trying not to cry.

When had it become so hard to be around the raven haired woman? When had Shion's feelings become so strong that now they were a problem? When had Chikaru noticed?Why did she have to be so damn perceptive?

Now Chikaru was going to find out and she would put distance between them. Things would get awkward. Shion would go back to her lonely life as if it was all a dream. Hell, it probably was just a dream.

To test this theory, the spican looked up through her tears and stroked Chikaru's cheek gently. _She's there_, she thought. _It's not a dream. She's really here and soon she won't be all because I had to go and fall for her._

"Shoin-chan! You're crying. What's the matter?"

In surprise, the blonde touched her free hand to her wet cheeks, the other still resting against Chikaru's dry one. All of a sudden she felt lucky that the park was empty except for them.

"I… I…" Shion took a shuddering breath and mustered her courage, hoping to all gods that Chikaru would understand.

"I was really lonely before we bumped into each other that one day" she started, brushing her honey-blond bangs out of her eyes. "But then we started to spend time with each other and I wasn't very lonely anymore." Blushing, she had to look away from her friend's concerned face for the next bit.

"Being with you makes me happy. My life isn't so dreary anymore because you're in it. And I… I fell in love with you"

Through her tears, Shion smiled sadly at a silent Chikaru.

"And now" She sobbed "Now I've ruined it and made things awkward with my feelings. And I-"

She was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her neck in a tight embrace. The blonde was shocked into silence.

"You're so silly, Shion-chan. Your feelings aren't awkward" Chikaru said gently "You really think that I would run away from your beautiful feelings." She pulled back to wipe the blonde's tears away.

"But I-!"

"Shh." The dark haired woman smiled mischievously and winked, finger pressed to her lips.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Shion nodded finally calming down a little.

"I've had a crush on you since Astraea"

The blonde was about shout something in surprise but was once again hushed by that finger on her own lips this time.

"But it wasn't until recently that I started to really fall for you. Seemingly out of the blue everything I thought and did had a connection to you. My work, my meals" She blushed an uncharacteristic shade of scarlet "My dreams"

Shion's head was spinning. Her love was returned. Impossible. She asked Chikaru to pinch her.

"But I don't understand" She began shyly "What do you see in me? I'm way too proud and bad tempered and bossy and- "

"Shion." Too startled by the lack of the usual honorific the blonde quieted down.

"You may be all of those things" she began slyly causing Shion to frown subconsciously "or you may be none of those things"

Smiling sincerely Chikaru stroked the spican's cheek and said,

"But Shion-chan is Shion-chan and that's why I love her"

The blonde blushed before leaning into the touch, unaware she was doing so.

"So" The plucky girl breathed as she leaned in until their noses touched "will Shion-chan be my girlfriend?"

Suddenly finding her usual fiery nature Shion tucked back some of Chikaru's midnight bangs and replied with a very clear and steady "Yes" before closing the distance between them.

Both women swooned at the lip contact. The feeling of Chikaru's soft lips on hers sent shudders of pleasure down Shion's spine. She was sure the other woman could feel her heart pounding madly in her chest.

Wrapped up in the feeling of the kiss Chikaru moved into the blonde's lap. Her arms were wound firmly around the other's neck, mirroring the spican's grip on her waist.

Needing air, Shion pulled back an inch. She took a shuddering breath before the other girl kissed her again and stole it with her tongue causing her to moan in surprise.

Too busy with each other neither woman noticed the team of soccer players moving into the park for practice. When the young men and women of the coed team noticed the two new lovers catcalls and cheers erupted immediately.

That certainly got the couple's attention.

Shion was so embarrassed she could have beaten a ripe tomato at its own game. Chikaru was no where near as red and smiled coyly at the team.

Some of the guys were cheering others were whistling and even some of the girls could be heard yelling "Yeah! Get that!" in English.

_Of course that soccer team is American_, Shion thought while glaring through her blush.

Her new girlfriend, however, didn't mind the attention. After a request to kiss again by the team who were obviously here for a competition which Shion cursed, the raven haired beauty obliged.

They kissed a third time. Then a fourth. And quickly lost track after that.

They finally pulled away around where the blonde guessed was the eighth time. Chikaru smiled at her before getting up with her.

As the rowdy soccer team was herded off by their coach the two women walked back into town holding hands chatting quietly.

For now both were fuelled by the encouragement from the Americans and didn't mind the stares and frowns turned their way.

However, Japan was still not so excepting of homosexuals as America and one day the couple's newly found love would surely be tested under such pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

The new couple entered their favorite coffee shop, arm in arm. They earned all kinds of frowns, smiles, and wistful sighs from the other customers. Another pair of girls sat in the corner, which frequented the café as well, shook their heads and smiled.

"About time." Asuna chuckled, her hair bells clinking.

"Indeed" the other girl, a blonde named Ayaka, replied with a smirk before sipping her tea.

They both smiled at the new couple across the room. They were aware all along that the two were into each other. The red head reached across the table to rest her hand on Ayaka's.

"Just like another couple I know" she said with a wink.

Back at their table, completely unaware of their observers, Chikaru and Shion were wrapped in their own little world, simply smiling at each other. Until the waitress politely interrupted them.

"The usual?" She asked with a grin, noting the obvious 'New Couple' glow about her two regulars.

"Yes." Shion beamed. For anyone who knew the spican, seeing her with such a smile would have been quite the shock. Chikaru, however, just smiled.

She had pretty much known for a while that her honey-blonde companion had been developing a crush on her. She was so happy that she could have done three back flips in a row. But knowing Shion's personality, the raven haired girl decided to let it alone so the stubborn girl could come to terms with her own feelings. She silently waited and prayed for the best.

That had been the right thing to do apparently, because here she sat with her beloved smiling the brightest smile at her.

Just as the waitress was about to walk away, Shion called her back.

"Ah! Hinako-san. My apologies but I um forgot something" Hinako smiled patiently and nodded.

"Could we get some cake?" The hardly-blonde-but-not-quite- ginger girl turned to her girlfriend and caressed her hand gently.

"To celebrate" She stated with a blush.

With Shion gazing at her like that, Chikaru couldn't help but blush and gaze back.

Both women felt their hearts pounding in their chests so hard that it almost hurt. But it wasn't an aching hurt like before. Now that they were together it was more of a pleasurable hurt. The kind that left one wanting more.

Both women knew that the kisses they shared earlier would be slightly inappropriate in their current setting so they made the PDA a bit more subtle.

Shion gently stroked Chikaru's hand while Chikaru nestled her foot against Shion's under the table.

While Hinako fetched the tea and cake, the new lovers continued their conversation, the semi-blonde being the first to speak,

"So Chikaru-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You still haven't told me. Why a bakery? I thought you were into theatre and costume."

The cheeky girl's eyes lit up immediately.

"Ah. Yes. Well I do like costumes and such but I also love trying new things. Being open-minded and spontaneously creative were practically unwritten rules at Lulim." She smirked.

"Plus, decorating cakes is fun. It's like dressing up a person in a costume except it's a cake with frosting for an outfit and it's also edible."

Shion regarded her girlfriend skeptically before letting loose her soft laughter. She was giggling so hard that Chikaru started to worry alittle.

After one last gasp for air, she looked up, slightly surprised that no one but Chikaru had witnessed her laughing fit.

"Sorry. Its just that you word things so curiously sometimes and its very cute"

The raven haired girl was very happy with that admission but took on a thoughtful expression.

"I've said stranger things before but you didn't laugh like you just did. I love your laugh of course" She savored the semi-blonde's blush

"…So please keep it up. But I'm just curious of what was different this time"

"Nothing really" She replied, "…Im just really happy"

Shion kissed Chikaru's hand before resting it on the table in both of hers. She smiled, eyes sparkling.

In turn, the raven haired woman squeezed her girlfriend's hand gently.

"Cake's here!"

Hinako set the slightly elaborate desert on the table last, right behind the tea.

The honey-blonde stared at it for a moment. She hadn't seen an extravagant piece of desert in a small while.

Even though, the Tomouri clan might still be classified as quite rich, they had lost a fair amount of wealth and esteem.

It still wasn't enough to where Shion getting a job was a necessity but she had gotten one anyway.

The feisty semi-blonde wasn't one to sit idly by. Being student council president at Spica was no easy task and she would have had it no other way.

Shion knew she was proud. She had graduated in high esteem from a five star girl's academy. She was and always would be a Spican.

So when she and Chikaru had left the coffee shop that evening and collided with a rather sophisticated looking man, she had trouble apologizing.

If he had been older than her, the words "I'm sorry" would have come much, much easier.

But no, this young little snot had crashed recklessly into her and her girlfriend and he thought he was high and mighty enough to get upset afterwards! There was also the stare he was giving her, looking as if she had regurgitated her lunch all over his expensive leather shoes.

"We're so sorry" Chikaru nearly stammered, feeling slightly ill. She was nearly famous at Astraea for reading people or situations near effortlessly. She could tell right away that this man meant trouble. Instinct was screaming at her to run as far from him as she could. Well, she would have if Shion wasn't standing there glowering.

It was even worse when he turned his attention to her, ignoring the glare almost completely. His eyes lit up upon seeing the raven haired beauty that was Chikaru.

"Oh. Pardon me. It was my blunder" he said instantly, giving a shallow bow.

"I did not mean to interrupt your evening, pretty little miss" The man took on the flirty tone flawlessly, his voice like liquid silk. No doubt he had charmed many a girl before.

Shion growled.

"No problem." The raven haired girl twittered nervously. She had to get out of there. She felt like vomiting all over his shoes and Shion might actually get physical if they didn't leave. Before she could turn to go the man spoke again, completely ignoring the Spican altogther

"No. No. I feel a genuine apology is in order. Why don't I treat you to dinner?"

Another low rumble rippled from Shion's throat. First, he had the audacity to nearly knock them over by crashing into them. Then he didn't apologize. And now he was hitting on her girlfriend. HER girlfriend!

Shion decided she finally had enough.

With as much professional disdain as she could, she cleared her throat before glaring daggers at him.

"Excuse me sir." Her voice had an obvious angry tone but it didn't tremble. "If you would, me and my friend here would like to get back to our walk."

Turning away before he could even reply, Shion strode off with an upset Chikaru in tow.

The man merely smiled to himself as he stared after the honey-blonde, people streaming past him in all directions.

"Just you wait, Tomouri Shion." He chucked softly, if manically.

XXXXXX

Once again Chikaru found herself being lead by hand by Shion away from such a situation. A similar event had happened not so long ago but had been no where near as stressful for either woman.

When they finally reached the Shion's apartment, both had calmed down considerably. Chikar no longer felt sick and was sure that the man was far away now.

Shion was no longer clenching her jaw so hard or walking nearly as fast.

They sat huddled on the bland couch that sat in the Spican's austere living room, both not speaking.

As usual, the honey-blonde was the one who broke the silence.

"Im sorry Chikaru-chan. I wish you didn't have to see that."

The raven haired woman thought for a moment.

"Me too, actually. I don't like that man at all. Just something about him made me extremely uneasy."

The Shion nodded and pulled her closer. Enveloped in the fair haired woman's warmth, Chikaru smiled.

"There was one upside though"

When the Spican had spoken in that cross tone of voice earlier it had sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. The anger bled into her voice in just the right amount and, truthfully, it had turned her on quite a bit.

Shion raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She sounded slightly dumbfounded. Just enough to make the raven haired girl giggle.

"You're really sexy when you get angry" She admitted coyly.

A bright blush appeared on the Spican's pale skin, and spread at what she thought of next.

One good turn deserves another after all.

"Hmm." Shion purred, leaning in.

Whispering against Chikaru's lips, the semi-blonde gave an invitation,

"And I think Chikaru-chan would look sexy all tangled in my sheets"

The words had practically come from nowhere but she said them all the same. She was starting to think that the courageous Lulim graduate was rubbing off on her.

All thought stopped, however, when Chikaru ran her hand under Shion's shirt.

"Challenge accepted" She murmured before kissing her fiercely.

They barely made it to the bedroom.


End file.
